Élet
by Angela Chase Booth
Summary: Egy rövid szösszenet...


Az idő lassan tavasziasra fordult. Az elmúlt napokban már nem voltak kemény fagyos éjszakák és a hó is elolvadt. A hófedte mezők helyét felváltották a zöldellő lankák. A reggeli nap bátor melegsége és fénye elárasztotta a környéket, ahogy a horizont fölé emelkedett és megvilágította az otthont, amely a dombon állt nem messze az erdőtől. Távol a főúttól távol a várostól és a zajtól.

A ház egy gondosan felújított sokszobás építmény volt. Fehér léckerítéssel, barna ablakokkal és a hátsó kertben hatalmas kosárpályával.

Mára már csendes lett, a gyerekek kirepültek és elkezdték utazásukat az élet hajóján.

Egy idős hölgy lépett ki a bejárati ajtón és indult meg csoszogva a botjára támaszkodva a verandán lévő hintaágy felé. Léptei lassúak voltak és nehézkesek. A hintaágy mellett egy asztal állt és rajta egy pohár gőzölgő forró kávé. Mára színtelenné vált haja, mint a hegyi forrás hófehéren zuhant alá vállára. Még most közel hetven évesen is csodálatos alakkal büszkélkedhetett. Az élet viszontagságai csupán ráncai számában és a lelkében hagyott nyomokban mutatkoztak meg. A hintaágyban egy férfi ült hátradőlve kényelmesen elnyújtózva ringatózott. Mikor ő odaért talpra pattant és remegő fáradt kezét nyújtotta a nő felé, hogy segítsen neki a leülésben, mint minden reggel.

A hölgy lassan foglalta el a megszokott helyet. Férje mellé ült, aki még most is néha azon kapta magát, hogy tekintete elméláz a feleségén. Azon, ahogy csodálja a dolgokat, azon, ahogy kinéz. Bár szerelmük még akkor köttetett mikor az autók kerekeken jártak, a nőt csodálatos barna árnyalatú hajkorona ékesítette, a férfi pedig ereje teljében volt, de a kapcsolatuk kiállta az idő próbáját. Végül öt gyermeket neveltek fel szeretetben és boldogságban, akik tizenhat unokával és további három dédunokával ajándékozták meg őket. Megéltek együtt száz, meg száz kalandot és rengeteg életveszélyes helyzetet. Sose gondolták volna, de vesztettek el családtagot fiatalon, és gyermeket is, mégse lehetett okuk a panaszra. Szerelmük fölött elszálltak az évek, de az idő örökre megfagyott. Semmi sem változott. Mintha az ég rendelte volna el számukra a közös végzetet. A nő most is épp oly lángolva szerette a férjét, mint amikor megismerte és megszerette és a férfi is pontosan úgy koslatott a felesége nyomában, mint annak idején.

A hölgy a lábaival finoman lökni kezdte a hintaágyat miután a férje is leült mellé. Együtt hintáztak, mint az elmúlt tíz évben minden reggel.

- Te Booth! Találd ki mire gondoltam. - szája szegletében megjelent az a régi csábos mosoly.

- Tudom Bones! Arra, amire én.

- És ha mégse?

- Vagyis már nem velem szeretsz hintázni a világon a legjobban? - kérdezte a férfi és riadt arcot erőltetett magára.

- Ezt meg ki mondta neked Seeley Joseph Booth? - kacagott fel a nő.

Kedvese óvatosan ölelte magához a nőt, és hatalmas cuppanós puszit nyomott a homlokára, majd a fülébe súgta.

- Te magad Temperance Brennan!

- Tényleg? Ilyet mondtam volna? Biztos csak vicceltem. - kuncogott.

- Kár. - biggyesztette le a férfi a száját majd lehajtotta a fejét is, mint aki megsértődött.

- Te nagy gyerek! - Kacagott fel a nő és megkócolta a szerelme teljesen ősz és ritkuló tincseit. - Gyere. - megragadta az öreg kezet, mely oly kedves volt neki és lassan felálltak. - A kávé még forró, hadd hűljön ki. Tegnap sütöttem neked sajtos kekszet míg elvoltál Christinnel.

- Ó? Azt imádom. - mosolyodott el a férfi és pár másodpercre ismét az a régi csábos kacér pillantás bújt elő, a varázsos mosollyal kísérve a szája szegletében.

- Emlékszem. Még! - tette hozzá egy nyomatékos hangsúllyal. - Arra viszont nem, hogy mikor is mondtad nekem utoljára, hogy szeretsz? - váltott át ismét az incselkedő hangnemre.

A speciális megállt a mozdulat közben és megfordult. Két kezébe vette szerelme kezét, megcsókolta, majd a szemébe nézett és halk remegő hangon csak ennyit mondott:

- Szeretlek téged Temperance az első nap óta, hogy megláttalak. Köszönöm, hogy velem töltötted az életed és hálás vagyok minden percért, amit melletted élhettem meg.

A nő szemében megjelent egy könnycsepp. Lassan végiggördült az elfáradt arcon és megérkezett az állára ahol a férfi letörölte.

- Még mindig meg tudsz lepni engem Seeley Booth. Én is szeretlek tiszta szívemből és köszönöm, hogy megtanítottad ezt az antropológust szeretni, és hinni a szerelemben.

Azzal megfogta a férje kezét és bementek a házba. A veranda üres maradt és már csupán a fázós kávé volt az asztalon, hogy meghallgassa az üres hintaágy meséjét a két öregről, akik minden nap vele hintáznak békében és boldogságban.

Vége.


End file.
